The Acquisition of Hunters
by TheMagesticMoose
Summary: Basically D meets another dhampir...who is also a hunter...but I could go on about it forever so if you really want to know the real storyline at least read the first chapter...whatever. Romance in later chapters and such.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own VHD, either one.

Pronunciations:

Dariel (dare-eye-elle)

Ebrael (Eb-rayle)

_**The Acquisition of Hunters**_

Chapter 1

Dariel sat on a tall stool sipping on water. Her blonde hair draped over her shoulder. Her elbow rested on a stone counter with her head resting in her hand. Everywhere people were talking and playing cards, for that is what most people did in a bar. Dariel was not most people, she was a hunter. A vampire hunter, and was quite widely known. In this town, Ebrael, she was a hero. She had, a while back, saved 2 children from a vampire, who had lived in the town. People remembered her, for a while anyways. She took another sip of water. All the commotion was starting to give her a headache, she had stopped by a week ago intending to stay only a day or two, but she had stayed longer than she had wished. Dariel sighed, she was getting restless, she knew she would need to move on soon.

Dariel immediately turned around as she heard the doors to the bar slam open. "The scouts say there's a dunpeal hunter coming through the valley," a gasp was heard throughout the bar, "he's only about a day away, so we need to be ready when he comes! Men, get your sorry a$$es up and get to your guns!" The man yelled, about a second later all the other men were scrambling and running to pick up their guns and then out the door. The town of Ebrael was a fort, and Dariel, for some reason liked forts. It seemed to her that everyone was always ready for action and that's what she liked.

"Mike," the bartender jumped, "can you get someone to saddle my horse?" Dariel asked the man as she got up from the stool.

"Oh, sure. Vance! Go saddle Dariels' horse!" Mike yelled across the room. A boy appeared and ran outside.

"Your horse should be ready to ride in a minute or so." Mike said.

Dariel nodded, and laid some coins down on the counter. She smoothed her dark olive green, skin tight shirt, and dusted off her very short blue jean shorts. She then picked up her gold and silver sword and strapped it to her back. She then walked up the steps and pushed the door open. The boy stood petting Dariel's black horse. She pressed a coin into the boy's hand and mounted.

Dariel turned the horse around and started to gallop towards the western gate where the said dunpeal was supposedly coming from. She dodged people on her way there, and she came to a sudden halt at the gate.

"Open the gate!" Dariel shouted to the men guarding the gate.

"But this is the way the dunpeal is coming from! Surely you…" the guard was cut off.

"Open it anyways, I need out." Dariel said.

"Alright miss, but it's your misfortune." The man said as he ordered the others to open the gate.

Dariel's horse was just as impatient as she herself was. It shuffled it's feet while trying to turn around, Dariel had to keep it looking straightforward.

The gate opened and Dariel and her horse burst out, with many people cheering, much to Dariel's demise, she didn't like to be noticed much, she liked to blend in.

Her horse kicked up sand and dust as it ran across the desert-like area. The way she was galloping her horse, it wouldn't take long for her to meet up with the dunpeal. It would make the time even shorter depending on if he was galloping. Dariel hoped her guess was right, she hoped that the dunpeal was the one and only, D.

When she was little, she would always hear stories about him, and then always tell her parents she wanted to be a hunter like him someday. They would laugh, and say it impossible, for no one could be as good as D, the dunpeal hunter. Dariel had always wanted to meet him, but their paths had never crossed before. Dariel's family had nothing against vampires personally, so they didn't mind much about Dariel's wild fantasies. But now that she was older, she was, now, one of the most widely known hunters. Her dream was coming true.

The sand was getting wilder. Dariel reached down into one of the saddle bags and pulled out a black scarf and tied it around her nose and mouth, to stop the dust from irritating her as much. Her hair flapped in the wind, and the scar on her eye was stinging. The wound was no longer open, but it still was irritated semi-easily. The scar consisted of three vertical slashes across her left dark olive colored eye. A surprise to everyone, she could still see out of the eye. Only, now, she could see at night as well as she could during the day. Now it only looked pink, but it still hurt every so often.

She was now coming to the top of a hill, and the sand was blowing insanely, it was now a sand storm, and a bad one at that. Dariel could see something black topping the hill opposite the one she was on. She came to a stop and watched the black speck come slowly closer and closer.

Apparently the dunpeal was closer than they said, for this had to be him. Dariel's stomach was filled with butterflies that she wished would go away. She started to walk her horse so as not to make him think her an enemy.

End of Chapter 1 because I'm too lazy to write more

A/N: Please review!

Mokuren


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D (either one), if I did, you would most definitely know, because I'd be screaming it on national television. But, alas, I am not so there's a disclaimer for ya.

_**The Acquisition of Hunters**_

Chapter 2

D was getting annoyed by the constant blabbering of his parasite. Could the thing never shut up? D was also getting annoyed by the sand blowing in his face. "D, are you even listening to me?" the parasite said. D didn't respond. The parasite sighed; D wanted to sigh, but that would cramp his style. (Heh)

D walked his horse to the top of the hill. More sand blew in his face. He could see that the hill opposite the one he was on was something or someone. Most likely someone, a female probably, no sane man would wear a skin tight belly shirt, but he might wear the baggy shorts that she was wearing. "Hey! That's the first female we've seen in a week! Not counting that squirrel…You think she's single!" D's hand said suddenly. D sighed.

D decided the woman could be no harm, and if she was he could get his sword out fast enough. He walked his horse through the sand storm. The wind billowed in his cloak as the sand blew harder and harder. The woman was walking her horse closer and closer.

About 15 minutes later…

The woman walked up to D on her horse, her face covered by a black scarf, her blonde hair was pulled back with a dark olive green hair tie, her eyes were the same dark olive, as well as her skin-tight belly shirt, she had a brown belt hanging from her waist, attached to it, a dagger. On her back was a silver sword, and on her neck was a leather choker necklace, about 2 inches wide with a silver cross in the center. She wore black boots that came up a little past her ankles. Across her left eye was a pinkish scar consisting of 3 left to right vertical slashes. "Oh my gosh, it's super slut Barbie." D's hand said. If D could slap himself at any moment and have no one know, that would be the moment. The girl shot her hand out and caught D's left hand and looked it in the face, "If you ever say that again, you soon won't have a mouth to say it with." D's hand had shut up. "I'd guess that you're heading to Fort Ebrael. As you probably know, it's the only way to get through the valley. They don't exactly take a liking to dhampirs…I could maybe help you get through." The girl said with a sly almost smile, "by the way, my name is Dariel."

D pondered a moment. Where had he heard that name before…It seemed, somehow, familiar…and anyways, why would this girl, Dariel, be so willing to help? And guessing from the sword and dagger, she was probably a hunter, so why then? "Why would you help me?" D asked in his usual monotone voice. "…Let's just say, I'm a fan of yours." Dariel said. Of all the possible answers, that was the one that D expected to hear least.

D remained quiet. "Blink once for, 'Okay, I'll accept your help' and twice for, 'Get away from me freak.'" Dariel said. D decided he would humor her and blinked once. D's hand tried to blink twice.

"Okay then, let's get going." Dariel turned around her horse and started to head against the blowing sand. D hesitated for a second and then started to follow her.

Dariel first started at a walk then a few minutes later started to gallop her horse, D did the same. The tan colored sand flew in every direction, it was getting worse. "GALLOP YOUR HORSE FASTER IF AT ALL POSSIBLE!" Dariel shouted above the roaring winds.Her steed dashed forward with a surprising amount of speed. D followed. That continued on for about an hour until they finally came to the gate leading into Ebrael.

Dariel and D were surrounded by roaring sands. "OPEN THE GATE! THE DHAMPIR'S WITH ME!" Dariel shouted to the gate-keeper.

D saw the gate-keeper nod, if not hesitantly, and with some good reason. The gate started to open and Dariel burst through as soon as a spot was big enough for her horse to get through. D did the same.

Inside the walls Dariel slowed down to a walk, then stopped.

Townspeople were everywhere with weapons of all kinds; guns, bows and arrows, and some even with pitchforks.

D saw a woman, her child clutched to her chest. When she saw D looking at her, she ran inside her house.

Dariel started to walk her horse again, though slowly. D followed, everywhere were people with weapons. Houses and other buildings passed slowly by as people watched his every move. It was getting old; people thinking that HE was the bad guy just because he was a dhampir. But then, what else could he expect?

Dariel sped up to a slow gallop. D followed. About 10 minutes later they reached the second gate.

"OPEN THE GATE!" Dariel shouted at the gatekeeper.

The gatekeeper nodded, just like the last, and the gate was quickly opened. On the other side was a complete change of landscape. The valley that the fort was located in was very odd. On one side was a raging desert of doom and on the other, a lush, green, valley. Nature was odd sometimes. Dariel sped up to a very fast gallop, and as usual, D did the same.

They went on like that for a while until they could not see the fort anymore, then Dariel slowed down to a walk. D did as well.

"So, where are you headed?" She said casually while walking her horse at D's right side. "To Yserna." D said stiffly. "That's where the vampire count and countess live…I take it you're on a hunting job?" Dariel said. D nodded. "Do…you think I could come with you? I hate being so straightforward, but…I'm restless, I've had no one to talk to for a while…and, well, you ARE the famous dhampir hunter, I've always wanted to meet you…though, if you think that I'll be a nuisance…" Dariel said slowly as her face turned a deep red. D's ears perked up. Why would anyone want to travel with him a dhampir? _There's got to be something up with this girl, D. No normal woman, or anyone for that matter, would want to travel around with a dhampir. _D's voice said from inside his head. D agreed with his hand this time. This woman was odd.

"So…do you think I could come with you?" Dariel asked. Then it hit him. He knew where he had heard the name before. This was THE famous hunter, Dariel. As far as he knew, she'd try to kill him. He had heard of her technique in hunting, especially on male vampires. She seduced them, and waited for the right moment and, before you knew it, they had a sword through their heart. How could he trust her? She was a hunter. She may say that she was a fan of his, but lying had a factor in this too…

"I remembered…who you are…You're the hunter Dariel." D said. Dariel nodded slowly, as if D should have figured that out earlier. "How could I trust you? I've heard of your technique, I would be, for say…susceptible to it." D said. "Well, I'll give you my word as a hunter. Before I became a hunter, I made a vow that I wouldn't kill any family members…that was a given, I also don't kill friends or role models, and that's where you fit in. I swear by all that is good, I won't try to seduce you and/or kill you. Does that work for you?" Dariel asked.

D nodded. "So, now back to the first issue, can I travel with you?" Dariel asked. D nodded again. Dariel's eyes lit up. "So what kind of hunting job are you on?" Dariel asked. "There's been a family from up in Yserna that's been kidnapped by vampires. Apparently they have no friends or family with enough money to hire a hunter. It's become an acquisition of hunters. The best are going to see if they can get their name down in history to become the best. Also, it seems, that there is going to be a ball of some sort at the vampire's castle. There seems to be a numerous amount of vampires heading to the castle as well as hunters…That's what kind of hunting job I'm on." D said in the usual monotone. "So basically, you're on a charity mission." Dariel said. "Don't take me wrong I'm fine and good with that, but you're already well enough known, why do you now suddenly take a job for free?" "The castle, is the other home of, Dracula…" D said. Dariel perked up. "Oh, so this is more of a, 'I'm gonna go kill my dad for making my life miserable' sort of thing?" Dariel said. D gave a sour look. "Well, I could help, or is this too personal for that?" Dariel said.

D pondered, her help could be of great use, but he wanted to kill his father, Dracula. He WOULD watch him be killed by his own hands. Her help, though…He couldn't turn this down. He could not turn down an ally when one so willingly approached…

"I guess…you could help…" D said. The corner of Dariel's mouth twitched, she was trying not to grin. "Well, we'll need a plan, because from what you've said, we've got lots of competition." Dariel said.

"And since we're going to be teammates…or if that bothers you, allies, then we're going to need to know a bit about each other. I have a feeling…that you won't tell anyone this…but, I'll just tell you now before I decide not to say it at all…I'm…I'm a dhampir." Dariel bit her lip.

D and his horse stopped instantly, and D's hand managed to get out a "Holy sh#$!" "Um, I guess maybe…uh, I shouldn't have told you that?" Dariel said while blushing. "You're a dhampir?" D asked. "Uh…yeah…" Dariel said. "I hadn't noticed anything peculiar, except for your wanting to travel with me." D said.

"Well, I have to be very good at disguises when using the technique that I do…and so I have to disguise my, for say…vampire-ism, as well" Dariel said. D was quiet for a moment. "How do you stop the bloodlust?" D asked. Dariel paused. "Well, I haven't had the bloodlust yet. I don't know why, but I just haven't. My cousin says it comes soon, but…I haven't really had any bloodlust…I came from a family of dhampirs, vampires, and humans. Living with humans, we had to fight off the bloodlust unless we wanted to feed on the blood of our kin, which wasn't really an option. And so, as you probably know there are capsules of dried blood, which one can put in water to make it like having blood, but it's still just a substitute. Our family had none of the Nobility in it, so we weren't really noticed much and were able to live…semi-normal lives…" Dariel said.

------ "I guess you could call that unexpected." D said. "You promise…you won't tell?" Dariel asked softly. D nodded. Dariel smiled. "Now back to working out our plot to get inside the castle…Do you know if just any vampire can come to that ball?" Dariel asked. "I doubt it…But I'd think that if we could stop two vampire's, a count and countess, from coming we could pose as them to get in." D said. "So…are you suggesting we go to the ball, together?" Dariel asked, "I never would have thought of that…hmm." Dariel finished. "The ball begins in two days. We've got to have a plan by then." D said. "We need to check the background of that family…for why would Dracula take that family…just a small family won't do for dozens of vampires…maybe…he has something against the family…or one of the family members…this brings up a very valuable point, we'll need to remember this…" Dariel said.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: I revised it, so now everyone's more in character. It should be better. Chapter 3 will hopefully come semi-soon….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D (either one). As I said before if I did I would be screaming it on national television…so yeah…

A/N: I got Vampire Hunter D the book! Three of them, actually :P And I don't have writers block…but I'm too lazy to write, hah, sucks to be you. Unless you hate this story, then you're probably happy :P

_**Acquisition of Hunters**_

Chapter 3

D and Dariel had worked out a plan, for the hours that they had ridden. The landscape about them had been fairly stable and had not changed much. Surprisingly no foes had appeared quite yet…But they had decided on the plan and this was the basic idea…

1. They ride to the area of the castle aka Yserna.

2. Form a base, or camp site.

3. Get disguises, and make sure no one will recognize them.

4. Wait until the hour that the sun sets and be accepted into the ball as a vampire couple, but not before trying to slip past the many vampire hunters.

5. Dariel will try and get close to Dracula during that time and seduce him, then wait until the opportune moment for D to kill him.

6. Find the family and try to escape before the rest of the vampires find out and try to kill them.

They never said it was perfect, but it would do for then. They knew lots of improvising was to come. They both knew that this would most likely be their most difficult job yet.

Dariel sighed. She was getting bored and tired with the constant swaying motion of her horse upon the lush green grass. D on the other hand was wide awake, but his eyes made him seem as though he was very tired or just plain annoyed. But Dariel somehow knew that he wasn't tired. It just always seemed as though he was half asleep but he never really was. He knew how to hide his emotions very well.

Dariel never really thought about needing to hide her emotions. But she was sensible enough to in some cases. Though sometimes she seemed naïve, she was actually very mature and knew very well what she was doing, thus making many vampires think of her nothing more than a small nuisance. But in reality she was the one in control the whole time. Most didn't realize it until it was too late and Dariel had already, in short, destroyed them.

She was not only skilled in disguises (as many thought it her only skill and hand to hand combat was nothing more than luck), but she was very skilled with swords and daggers. Not so much with guns, but who needs guns when you had the blade skills of Dariel, the Hunter?

D stopped his horse and started to draw his sword. Dariel did likewise. They both sensed a presence above them on the cliffs on either side of them.

"Vampire hunters." D seemed to mumble.

"I think there are five..." Dariel responded.

All of the sudden three large men jumped down in front of them.

"On your way to Yserna? You'll have to get through us first." The largest man said.

"Behind you!" Dariel shouted, but D had already turned around and sliced the man in half, who had tried to jump him from behind.

"Maybe the next one who was going to try that will think closer about it…" D said, and above them they heard someone running the opposite direction.

The leader of the group was fuming. "Get them!" He yelled. And all three of them charged D and Dariel.

Dariel jumped off of her horse with inhuman speed, flipped forward and stuck her longsword vertically into the top of the mans head, pushing it in all the way to the ground with her feet. The man was dead instantly, and Dariel quickly pulled her sword out of him. D had simply cut the two other men in half. The battle, if you could call it that, was over.

"Amateurs." Dariel spat.

"So it would seem." D said.

"I guess this means that we should hurry to Yserna so we can get there before all the others do, so we have time to prepare…" Dariel said as she quickly mounted her horse. D did the same.

"I guess so." D replied.

Dariel kicked her horse into it's fastest speed as she and D raced towards Yserna.

End of Chapter (Could you even **call **that a chapter!) 3

A/N: Yeah, that was short but I don't care. Maybe someday I'll reach the end…or not….Heh.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D (either one). As I said before if I did I would be screaming it on national television…so yeah…

A/N: Hmm…yeah, so….I'm completely bored out of my mind and my internet is down, so I decided to write…

_**Acquisition of Hunters**_

Chapter 4

After many more seemingly endless fights with other hunters on their way to Yserna, and many interesting conversations; however impossible it might seem, Dariel and D finally had the imposing castle in sights. It stood on top of a small mountain covered in clouds; it seemed to be sitting on the clouds itself, a Hell in Heaven. The castle itself was dark and imposing with many black ominous towers that reached towards the daytime sky, which grew dark around the castle, probably from time bewitching incense. The entrance, which was small from where they were; it looked as if the gateway to hell itself was inviting them to come in. It was terrible, yet beautiful; evil, yet ethereal.

Dariel sat in awe of the beautiful structure. D gave it a somewhat longing and familiar glance with his eyes. His face showed no other emotion.

"It's…impressive." Dariel said for lack of a better word.

"Yeah…" D muttered.

"So, shall we keep going?" Dariel asked.

D nodded as they nudged their cyborg horses forward.

Soon evening had come, and along with it a blood red sun that befitted the castle of Yserna. D and Dariel had decided that they had to have a shelter for the night, a place where they could rest and prepare for the next night; the night that the ball would begin.

They had found a small cave in the base of a large hill close to the castle. D and Dariel had already tied up their horses just as it started to pour down rain.

"Great…Hopefully, no one will find us, because we'd be at a serious disadvantage…" Dariel said, stating the obvious while taking her saddle pack from off of her horse and set it down into a corner of the cave that she had claimed as her own.

D found an area next to Dariels' and started to make a fire. The effect was immediate as the cold dark cavern became warm and the soft light from the fire danced on the grey-blue walls of the cave. Dariel pulled a bag from her saddle pack and grabbed two blood capsules and swallowed them with a couple of drinks of water. She then walked over to the fire and sat across from D.

"Vampire's had to be invited to this thing, right?" Dariel asked, and D nodded in response.

"Well, then we're going to have to find a Vampire and Vampiress that we can easily take down and take their place…but you probably thought of that…" Dariel stated.

"Tomorrow, after sunset, that's when we'll have to get them. That's when they'll be coming in." D said.

Dariel nodded.

"Well, I'm going to sleep…I need rest for tomorrow..." Dariel said as she went back to her corner of the cave, leaned herself against the wall and was just about already asleep.

D looked at her celestial form that was barely visible in the low light. Her chest rose and fell softly while she slumbered. She had taken down her hair and it flowed onto her body like a long curtain of gold. Her arms were crossed beneath her full bosom and her shapely legs lay upon the floor of the cave. Her lips, red as a rose…or blood…Her…Wait, what was he thinking? D knew that he shouldn't be thinking like this. She was his comrade, he couldn't fall in love. What he was afraid of most, though, was the thought that she wouldn't love him in return. He had grown close to her in the week that they traveled together; much closer than he had ever wanted to happen. D wasn't the type for love, he couldn't be. His eyes once again turned to Dariel and his body filled with lust and his heart with a newfound love…

_End of Vampire Hunter D: Acquisition of Hunters Chapter 4_

A/N: Yeah…so I actually wrote…amazing isn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Vampire Hunter D, as I have said before, although I do own many things relating to Vampire Hunter D, such as Yoshitaka Amano's Coffin, and all the books, thus far…and many other things that you care not of.

TMM: Yes, yes, I'm actually writing, not that anyone probably cares, but I'm writing and that's what matters, verdad? Man, I haven't written for this in…forever oO I'm feeling rather cynical today. That can't be good…heh. Oh, and if I don't give any more details on the week w/ D and Dariel, I probably won't so let's say that I did  Heh. I'm so lazy :P

Chapter Frickin' 5 (We're getting somewhere…aren't we?)

D awoke from whatever sleep he was actually in, which knowing him probably wasn't much, to Dariel scuttling about the cave looking very bored.

She turned to him and grinned somewhat guiltily.

"Sorry…did I wake you up? I just got kind of bored and started looking around…" she said.

"No…it's alright." D replied.

Dariel was still in what she had slept in, which was a loose shirt and some shorts. She moved to where the fire had been and plopped down in front of it. Her hair fell about her shoulders in doing so and one particularly annoying strand was stuck in front of her eyes.

D, without thinking, seized this opportunity and brushed the hair out of her face with a pale hand.

Dariel's face flushed a little before she set to scuttling about the cave some more and cleaning up her things.

D, however, didn't even realize what he'd done until a few seconds after the fact.

"So…" he said awkwardly as was possible for him.

"Soo…tonight's the night, huh?" she said, just as awkwardly.

"Suppose so."

"Well…"

"…"

"I guess I'll go outside for a bit, then…" Dariel finished the conversation and headed outside.

When it began nearing dusk Dariel reappeared seeming refreshed.

D had already gotten dressed for the ball and was wearing a black and red cloak (not unlike Meier's) and was wearing a black and red suit type thing underneath. His hair was pulled back with an embellished barrette into a semi loose ponytail and surprisingly he was not wearing his hat.

Dariel was, of course, stunned. Because, to her, if he had looked good before, he looked at least five times as good now.

"…Wow. You look…nice." Dariel said cautiously.

"It's the one time he actually doesn't dress terrible." D's left hand ventured to add.

D rolled his eyes to his hand's remark and proceeded to sit down and begin to shine his sword.

"I guess I'll go get dressed…" Dariel said quietly as she went over to her bag and picked an appropriate guise.

She walked over to a far corner of the cave, and with her back turned to D, began to undress. (I guess you can imagine how embarrassing that'd be :P)

D had looked up and saw her shadowy form slipping into her dress and quickly went back to what he'd been doing.

A minute or so later Dariel walked up shyly to D and asked, "Could you tie this, I can't really reach it…"

D took the blue silk ribbon and tied it how it was supposed to tie—just above the shoulder blades. The rest of her back was left bare until she was covered again just below the beginning of her hips.

Once D was done tying the ribbon, Dariel let down her hair and turned around.

Her dress was made of white silk with blue trim. It was floor length with a very high slit in the side. The sleeves were long and the ends loose. The neck had a low v-cut and she wore a blue ribbon around her neck.

"Thanks." She said.

"So…are we ready?" D asked.

"I believe so." Dariel said cheerfully.

"Aren't you going to carry a weapon?" D asked stupidly.

Dariel pushed aside one half of the slit in her dress to reveal her other leg, which was covered in holsters for knives and other shiny and metallic weapons that I'm too lazy to name. She then winked, "I believe I have enough, don't you think?"

End of chapter five because I think it should end here.

A/N: Yes, yes, I am very lazy. Forgive me! Hopefully it didn't suck too hard… .o


	6. Chapter 6

TMM: Wow…it's been a while, hasn't it? Over a year, at least. Huh…Anyways…I still need to change the name of this story…it doesn't suit it anymore. Not really. I mean, it suited my original idea, but not so much anymore…how sad. I thought it was a decent name. I probably also need to listen to something other than ABBA while I write this…It messes up my writing style, haha.

Chapter 6…?

Soon after getting ready for the ball, Dariel and D had gone to get into their positions to surprise attack the vampire count and countess, so they could assume their guise at the ball. And this is where we find them…

Dariel peeked around the edge of the cliff and saw the carriage streaking towards her from across the worn earthen path about a kilometer away. Even though it was dark enough that a normal human couldn't see their own hand an inch from their face, Dariel still could see well enough that she could count the revolutions per second of the wheels on the carriage. She also suspected that D could see even better than she could.

The carriage was as black as the night with two ebony cyborg horses pulling it, their lean and muscular legs pumping in unison. The carriage had some adornment in silver around the tinted windows and also above the wheels which were spinning so fast that they looked motionless.

Dariel looked left and saw D on his cyborg horse galloping faster and faster towards the rushing carriage. Dariel realized that it was time for her to play her part and to hide while she waited for the carriage to reach where she was.

A few moments passed until the carriage was merely a few meters from where she was, with D only a few meters behind that.

D suddenly jumped off of his horse to land gracefully on the top of the carriage whilst Dariel shot her powerful gun at the carriage and left a gaping hole in the side while it nearly toppled over.

The horses whinnied and reared at the surprising and unexpected noise.

D used these diversions to jump through the hole and quickly kill the vampires inside. They weren't of much rank and therefore easy to dispatch compared to many that he'd fought before.

Dariel heard the bloodcurdling screeches of the countess, when they were quickly cut off by a metallic sound and then a faint gurgling. Dariel hated to have to end them like this, but it was the only way they could get in remotely unnoticed to the castle.

D stepped back through the hole in the carriage, which had stopped by this point, while dragging the bodies of the dead vampires. He quickly stabbed both of them through their hearts with stakes that he pulled from his cloak.

Dariel walked up to him and took one of the bodies to help him bury them in the place they had prepared earlier, all the while being very careful not to get any blood on her snow white dress.

When they were done, D took a look at the carriage.

"So…you couldn't have done anything that, I don't know, wouldn't have blown half the carriage into splinters? The carriage is part of your disguise, too, you know." D's hand said with an annoyed undertone.

"Hey, I can fix it in no time flat. I wouldn't have used the gun if I had thought that I wouldn't have been able to fix the carriage afterwards." Dariel replied haughtily as she walked up to the carriage and mumbled a few words.

As she said these words the carriage began to repair itself until the hole was no longer there and was merely a memory.

"Well, ain't that handy." D's hand ventured to say.

D nodded in agreement.

"Well, I suppose we're ready to go then, if nobody has any stupid remarks to make?" Dariel directed at D's hand.

For once, D's parasite had the good sense to be quiet.

"I believe we're ready." D said as he looked to Dariel who looked quite the part of a vampire countess in her stunning outfit and with her almost hungry expression.

"Alright then! Let's get going!" Dariel said as she climbed into the newly repaired black carriage.

The inside was nicer than the outside, with many plush surroundings and two seemingly very comfortable looking coffins.

D, with his mind, directed the horses to where they were supposed to be headed. The carriage lurched as it started to move in the direction of the castle with its newfound occupants.

Though the castle seemed not so far away, in reality it was at least 15 miles from where they were. The castle was just so enormous that it only seemed about 3 miles away. Still, from here they could see perfectly clear the ominous towers and spires of the castle, the air around which, seemed to grow even darker than the pitch black night.

Dariel and D sat in silence opposite each other in the carriage as Dariel watched out the window into the ebony curtain of night.

D couldn't help but look at her. She looked positively ethereal, and darkly so. A dark aura hung about her, while her stunning white dress gave her a heavenly look. Not to mention her silky golden hair, which hung like a wavy curtain around her visage and down her back. Her eyes seemed to absorb whatever light there was in that darkness outside and they glowed a bright green. The scars over her left eye had been covered, and now were no longer visible. D thought this was a shame, they had added to the animal part of her beauty.

D was entranced, but his hand was still thinking clearly.

_D, you can't fall for her. You know what she is, you know what she does. Snap out of it before you end up like the rest of them: Betrayed, murdered, cold and dead in a ditch. Don't fall for this, or we'll both end up dead._

Despite this very valid warning, D for once could not bring himself to do what he knew made the most sense, and he continued to be trapped under her spell.

_End of The Acquisition of Hunters Chapter 6_

A/N: I actually wrote! Surprise! I know it's a bit crap…but it'll have to do :P


	7. Chapter 7

TMM: Another chapter already

TMM: Another chapter already?? What's gotten into me?

_**Chapter 7**_

The carriage was already three-quarters of the way up the mountain where the castle of Yserna was situated and Dariel, as good of a hunter as she supposedly was, was completely oblivious to the almost lovesick gazes she'd been receiving from D the whole journey. She seemed completely enthralled in watching the scenery pass quickly by as the carriage hurtled towards the castle.

D's hand coughed which caused both Dariel and D to snap out of their individual trances.

Dariel flushed, "I'm sorry I've been so antisocial on the way here…I just love the countryside…I think if I manage to survive that long, when I decide to retire from vampire hunting, I would like to live in the countryside. It's very relaxing…Don't you think?"

"Yes. Sometimes, I think I'd like the same." D replied quietly. _As long as you're there, too. _He added as an afterthought.

Dariel smiled, then ran her hand through her hair and afterwards proceeded to making sure that all of her weapons were in place beneath her skirt. She counted 4 knives of various sizes and 2 guns. Exactly the number she'd started out with; she nodded to herself in affirmation.

D was still curious as to how she managed to fit 6 decently sized weapons on her legs with a slit as large as the one in her dress, but he figured he'd never know.

After a few minutes more, they had reached the huge bridge that lead to the beginning of the monstrous castle. D noted with some amusement that it was much like the one at Carlotta's castle.

The huge gothic spires and towers loomed ominously, but beautifully over them as they came closer and closer.

Dariel stared in a newfound awe at it. For no matter how many vampire castles she had seen, none could compare to the majestical allure, or the dark ethereal resplendence that seemed to seep from every corner of the castle. Even D seemed to be at least somewhat in awe of it.

Finally, they came to the massive front doors of the Castle Yserna. The lamps of fire glowed and lit the area around the entrance while other firelights glowed from gothic windows.

The carriage slowed to a stop at the huge wooden front doors, seemingly of its own accord, but Dariel knew that it must be D making it do so.

As soon as the carriage had stopped completely a servant in his livery opened the carriage door, and waited politely for them to come out.

Dariel stepped down from the top step of the carriage and onto the stone ground in her beautiful blue stiletto heels. The slit in her dress was pushed aside to reveal the leg that was not covered in holsters and weapons.

The servants eyes widened as Dariel's beauty hit him with full force as she put on a commanding and royal air.

As if that wasn't enough for the poor man, then D stepped from the carriage.

In his newfound garb he certainly looked the part of a count, quite possibly even better. His dark hair glistened like silk, and looked even more gorgeous than usual pulled back into a ponytail. With all of his hair pulled away from his face, the viewer was given an unobstructed view of his gorgeousness, which was enough to make even the straightest man turn gay (heehee). The bridge of his nose was long and narrow and led down to his beautifully shaped mouth. His brown eyes seemed to absorb all the darkness from around him to make them look black.

The servant, of course, was stunned. Even though most vampires were extraordinarily beautiful, he'd never seen any as beautiful as these two. And as the male went forward to escort the lovely female, he knew he'd never seen a more perfectly suited couple.

Dariel and D were once again oblivious to the mans astonishment with them. They were much too absorbed with the task at hand, and also with the close proximity that they shared.

Dariel flushed slightly as she took D's arm and he led them to the front door where they were to give their names which were to be announced as they entered the ball.

The other servant seemed as amazed as the first by their looks and actually blushed when D told them their names.

"We are the Count and Countess of Leial." D said with authority.

"Yes, yes of course." The servant stammered as he ordered the doors to be opened.

There was a flash of light and then they heard, "Introducing, the Count and Countess of Leial!"

_**End of The Acquisition of Hunters: Chapter 7**_

A/N: Another chapter this soon? What am I on today? It's not very long though…sorry :\


End file.
